patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Crisis 2 Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened Prologue After the Tennis Aces Saga after Patricia victory in the Tennis Tournament, A mysteryious figure appear spying on Patricia and Sukanku. She have a deep haterage for the Star family, mainly Steven Star after the break-up of him and Stocking Anarchy which cause an outbreak to Hectare City that cause a war between Hectare City and the reformed villains who became villains again, Resulting in the death of her son who she believe abandoned him when they became their shadowey form. She planning on getting revenge on every member of the Star family for what they did as she teleport back in time. All while 2 figures appear from Inkwell Island, Appearing to be Cuphead and Mugman. The two discover the figure vanished by teleport. So the two brothers decide to explore , they discover altered changes with Sukanku replaced with Pan for the Tennis Tournament instead, while everything in the news about Sukanku was literally changed & felt that Sukanku was erased from history. As the Sun rises for the next morning, Patricia wakes up & was confused & thought of it was a mistake at first, but it's started to come clear from Amy & Pan, that time has officially altered without Sukanku anywhere. Cuphead & Mugman approach to Patricia & explained everything, which came to the conclusion that time was altered with the Star Family erased from history, including Sukanku, Pearl & others like George & Stocking II. When Amy suggested to check the Time Temple in the Elder , even thou she's not going, due to her dark past with Ralph Star, same with Pan on not going who was confused & Carley who wished to stay behind to take care of the two, Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman went to investigate. Upon arriving the Elder Gods Palace in the Time Temple between here & the Angel Island, while meeting the Guardian of the Souls, Patricia was right that the timeline's were altered by an unknown time traveler, with timelines ranging from Sukanku explode from a surprise rocket to Pearl being executed, to even George & Stocking II were executed as well, until every last Star Family member is killed, much to Patricia's sadness. Cuphead & Mugman agrees to help Patricia, that they have dealt with similar adversities when besting the Devil, similar to Voodoo & Spice's adventure, Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman start on going through the time portal to Sukanku death first. Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga (Stage 1) Upon arriving on the time after the Ancient One is banished & being put back to sleep by Sukanku, Sanford, Deimos & Reaper. Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman arrived by time portal to see the memories of Sanford, Deimos & Reaper are filled with fake memories & information, thinking that Sukanku also caused the damage, in which it's not true. When they fire the rocket however, Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman quickly intervenes by saving the Past Sukanku, who was very skeptical on what's going on, thinking it could be Jami's doing at first. But the 4 quickly make their escape, while a possessed Sanford, Deimos & Reaper are on pursuit with Sanford & Deimos in their Mech Tank Droids, while Reaper, who was blasted abit by Cuphead & Mugman is angered & ready his shotguns for battle. The fight begins as the Chase is on, in term Cuphead & Mugman help Patricia & Past Sukanku maneuvers around quickly to dodge the oncoming Tank Rockets, Main & Sub Machine Guns, Hellfire Shotgun bullets & Flame throwing fireballs, from Sanford & Deimos Mech & Reaper respectively. The Heroes also fire their shots, with Patricia & Past Sukanku blasting magic, while Cuphead & Mugman fire their finger blue bullet shots to attack. The cycle continues with each stage of Mind control increases a stage. even with Sub Machine Guns & Flamethrower being used, Reaper has enough & teleport to on top of a building, having the three heroes cornered, while he turns into his Hellfire Skin form, Hellfire Reaper blasting fiery Death Blossoms, while Sanford & Deimos firing their Tank Droid laser beams all 3 trying to fry at the Heroes, but Patricia, Cuphead, Mugman & Past Sukanku continue to openfire at the two flying tank droids that have jet packs & Hellfire Reaper who was burning up, but Cuphead & Mugman had blasts the two Tank Droids down with their Super Art 1, Emergy Beams, while heavily damaging Reaper. But with Sanford & Deimos free from Mind control but we're out for the count, Reaper got pushed back being outnumbered before falling into the swimming pool to cool down & change back to normal, while crawling out. The three suddenly felt that time immediately stop because of the untimely arrival of the intruder who was responsible, claiming that is will be erasing Star Family history, because of the agaonizing pain of the past, including his deceased son, Fu, who went awol in the past long ago between the Stars & the Reformed. The intruder is only here to keep the Star Family erased from history & make sure everyone feels the pain of what they've already done, even thou Patricia already felt it from the start & is beginning to understand, in term the intruder revealing to be Towa with a corrupted right arm. Patricia sadly cuddles Towa, saying that it's been too long & is deeply sorry for what has happened in the past, including what has happened to Fu, but even thou Towa felt saddened by Patricia, she softly push her off, apologising to Patricia, before saying that she needs to avenge Fu, she must do everything for her son as Shen teleport away, trying to plan out another way on killing Sukanku, knowing Patricia will do anything to restore the timeline, not letting it go too out of whack. Cuphead & Mugman comfort Patricia, saying they can still help while the three plan on also rescuing Fu real soon to set things right for Towa. The three head back to the Time Temple, not before Cuphead found a news artical on Rashful & Kindess Star's deaths in seperate locations. Eddy Feast & the Ronins (Stage 2) Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman returned to the Time Temple to explain everything to the Guardian of the Souls, while also working on a way to save Fu real soon while rescuing certain Star Family members who were nice enough to be saved. Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman would start saving Rashful & Kindness at first, but soon discover Rashful was captured & killed in prison by electric chair, while Kindness is killed by Forbid Feast and his son, Eddy Feast, during the offer by the Mind controlled Hectare Guards, by Towa's meddling of course. However Guardian of the Souls, also warn them that it's not easy with this timeline, since Forbid Feast were to be defeated & killed, he would be as vicious as Bob Tliford himself, who once killed Alice Tliford, in term Eddy Feast think is not right before escaping. The three realised that if Eddy were to be defeated, he would declare a losing war, where Eddy Feast is taken down along with the other Reformed by the Hectare. They decide to split up on saving certain people, Patricia goes to the 3rd time portal of Alice's death to save Alice, while Cuphead & Mugman go through the 2nd time portal to save Rashful & Kindess respectively. Cuphead first arrived to the Highly Security Prison & begins sneaking inside, distracting the Guards with a trash can, sneaking into room after room to fire his shots at the 3 of 4 switches to turn them off & also jam them for good measure before exiting from room to room, also avoiding the cameras & robo-dog, while hiding in dark areas & sneak down the hallway avoiding the lasers to shut down & jam the 4th & Final switch to quickly head inside & hide waiting for the Hectare Guards to head out to investigate, leaving Rashful all alone to be rescued by Cuphead. The two begin to make their escape, while Cuphead explains everything to Rashful that he, Mugman & Patricia are from the future to fix the past & to stop Towa only to help her rescue his son Fu. As they escape the prison, Cuphead explains that Mugman is already on his way to Kindness. But then Rashful was soon ambushed by Cyclone, but was blasted off by Cuphead's Fireball as the two duke it out in fast speed. Cyclone keeps on slashing more & more fast with wind slashes & surprise slashes, but Cuphead keeps on dodging the best he can while he keeps on openfiring his finger bullet shots to Cyclone, while Cyclone is clouded with false information into thinking the Stars will be held responsible for future destructions, even with a single star could their temper be short like a fuse, would become a shadow star. Cuphead figures that he can't talk his way out of Cyclone & instead has to beat the false memories out of him to do it, even if the Villainous Mode aura from Cyclone keeps increasing it's Stage even more with dual swords & mini tornados, until getting up to Stage 3 to Slash at his fastest, but Cuphead keeps on dodging & parrying the pink wind slashes. The cycle continues until Cyclone snaps & tries to unleash his fastest Slash, only to get blasted back by Cuphead's Super Art Energy Beam, that jams Cyclone's Wind Blades into getting blown upwards by his own tornado & sent crashing, which sounded the alarm, but Cuphead manages to escape with Rashful by carrying her into hiding. Meanwhile Mugman arrive in a hidden forest, seeing Kindness getting tricked & chloroformed by Hectare Guards before setting the deal with Forbid Feast to never devour anymore women, in which he agrees. The Hectare Guards leave & Forbid Feast take Kindness back to his Mansion, but Mugman secretly follows him. But Mugman was under watchful eye by Towa, who had foreseen Cuphead's victory, much to her disappointment & annoyance, knowing that Mugman must be stopped, so she summons / warns the Ronins to block & stop Mugman long enough so he won't make it in time. But Mugman, as the runner-and-gunner he is along with Cuphead in the past, Mugman quickly begins to run-n-gun against the Ronins, blasting them off their motorcycles with his finger bullet shots & dodging their weapons, blade slashes & obstacles like falling trees & a destroyed bridge & even facing a quick & agile 2nd in command, right hand man swordsman, Jyunichi, dodging his slashing attacks & blasting blue bullet shots the best he can against Jyunichi until the swordsman was blasted back sent crashing to a tree for Mugman to continue on going forward. Mugman arrives inside the Manor & sneaks into vent, following the map to the kitchen. "More to come" Saving Alice Tliford (Stage 3) Meanwhile Patricia arrives in London of the past to quickly sneak inside the Tilford Manor one hour before the party, on a mission to save Alice Tilford, while pray that Mugman stall enough time for her to help out. Patricia sees the Servant boys taking Alice to Bob in the kitchen, where he must do something to keep his chances of the election High, even if it means killing & cooking his own daughter, Chefs quickly catch Alice, but once Bob leaves, Patricia ambushed the Chefs in a short Brawl, knocking them unconscious & make sure that Alice is still alive. "More to come" Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk *Cuphead and Mugman *Guardian of the Souls *Amy Rose (Cameo in Beginning) *Pan (Cameo in Beginning) *Carley the Margay (Cameo in Beginning) Villains *Towa (Main Antagonist) *Past Bob Tliford *Past Jyunichi Altered/Infected People *Past Sanford *Past Deimos *Past Reaper *Past Cyclone *Past Forbid Feast (Stage 2 only) *??? Other Characters from the Past *Past Sukanku *Past Kindess *Past Rashful *Past Eddy Feast *Past Alice Tliford *Past Forbid Feast (Stage 3) Timelines (In Order) *Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga (Stage 1: Saving Sukanku) *Forbid Feast Trading Time (Stage 2: Saving Kindess & Rashful) **Highly Security Prison (Stealth) (Rashful) **Outside Security Prison **Hidden Forest (Run & Gun) **Forbid Feast's Mansion/Kitchen (Kindness) *The Tilford Election (Stage 3: Saving Alice Tliford) (Increased Chances on Saving Kindness & Rashful) **London, Telford's Manor/Kitchen (Stealth) (Alice) **Yeager Island *??? *Hectare Army Saga *??? Bosses/Run-n-Gun Mini-Bosses (In Order) *Sanford, Deimos & Reaper in: Mechanic Panic (Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga) (Sukanku) **Phase 1: 2 Tanks & a Reaper (Sanford & Deimos: Tank Rockets & Machine Bullets. Reaper: Hellfire Shotgun Bullets) **Phase 2: Sub Machine Guns & Flamethrower (Sanford & Deimos: Tank Rockets, Machine Gun Bullets & Sub Machine Gun. Reaper: Hellfire Shotgun Bullets & Flamethrower Fireballs.) (Parry: Pink Fireballs) **Phase 3: Cornered/Tank Beasts & Hellfire Reaper (Sanford & Deimos: Plasma Beams & Jetpacks. Reaper: Hellfire Skin Form, Death Blossom) (Parry: Pink Fireballs) **Knockout!: Deimos Tank Droid fall on Sanford Tank Droid as Sanford & Deimos tumble down together in a mech pile up. Hellfire Reaper falls from building & lands in swimming pool, returning to normal upon crawling out. *Hectare Guards in: Sly Cup (Rashful) **Enemies: Hectare Guards, Cameras, Robo Dogs, Lasers *Cyclone in: Mega Volt Solid: Cup Drinker (Rashful) **Phase 1: Wind Swordsman (Wind Blade Slashes, Sharp Winds, Swift Slash, Slam Slice) (Parry: Pink Wind Slash) **Phase 2: Dual Swords (Hard & Sharp Wind Blades Both Sides, Triangle Shaped Slashes) **Phase 3: Raining Winds (Rain Wind Slashes, Hardest & Sharpest Slashes & Fastest Slashs) **Knockout!: Cyclone takes too much damage, Backing up as Wind Blade begin jamming, Lifting me up in some hard wind before crashing through the roof of the prison, Knocking him out cold. *Ronins in: Ronin-Rage (Kindness) **Enemies/Obstacles: Ronins, Motorcycles, Falling Trees, Slashing Swords, Ronin's Weapons, Destroyed Bridge, Rocket Launcher **Mini Boss: Jyunichi (Speed Slice, Surprise Slam Slash, Quick Slash) *Forbid Feast in: War Hunger (Kindness) **Phase 1: Kitchen Utensils (Forks, Knives, Smaller Knives) **Phase 2: Table Shield (Cleavers, Table Shield) (Parry: Pink Cleavers) **Phase 3: Oven Machines (Oven Flames, Rain Knives & Cleavers) (Parry: Pink Cleavers & Pink Knives) *Knockout!: *Tilford Servants & Chefs in: Feast of Fools **Enemies: Telford Servant Boys, Chefs & Smaller Chef *Bob Tliford in: Election Defection (Alice Tliford) **Phase 1: **Phase 2: **Phase 3: **Knockout!: *??? Music *Sanford, Deimos & Reaper Fight (Sukanku): Sonic Mania - Final Boss (Ruby Illusions) *Mega Volt Solid / Run-n-Gun (Hectare Guards): Metal Gear Solid 3 - Caution! *Cyclone Fight (Rashful): Brave Fencer Musashi - Frost Dragon *Ronins-Rage / Run-n-Gun (Ronins): Crash 3: Motorcycle Levels *Forbid Feast Fight (Kindness): Guilty Gear X2: Haven't you got eyes in your head *Bob Tliford Fight (Alice Tliford): Trivia *This is the sequel to the past saga "Time Crisis Saga", Taking place several year after the battle with the Demon Lord Demigra. *This is the debut of Cuphead and Mugman, Despite the fact that the Cuphead Saga star Voodoo the Hedgehog and Spice the Hedgehog as the main protagonists. *While the main goal is to save the Star family, There are some character that need to be saved that have no relationship to the Star bloodline. These includes: **Alice Tilford (Would later marry Eddy Feast once she been saved and Eddy was reformed, With Patricia goal to make sure they move away from Hectare City to prevent Eddy from getting into the war between Hectare and the Reformed) Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Sequel